


Weaponized

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Evil Deaton, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Presumed Dead, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Returns, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Peter discovers the key to retaking Beacon Hills hiding away in Japan five years after they outfoxed a fox demon.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 48
Kudos: 919
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall, Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Weaponized

**Author's Note:**

> For the Just Write! Discord Trope Bingo  
> Square: Presumed Dead

Peter was enjoying his time exploring the library of a Kitsune friend. Ever since Stiles died and Alpha McCall lost the plot and banished all the Hales from Beacon Hills he had been traveling the world researching his way through various supernatural libraries as he tried to build a more accurate bestiary. 

He had received an email from Sachiko Mori, a kitsune he had met years ago when she visited his mother. He had been writing to her off and on ever since. She had always been interested in the things he was learning about the various supernatural creatures he had been studying. He had received an invitation to explore her library a few months ago and as soon as he had finished the research project he was working on he jumped at the chance. She was well known for having the best library with kitsune lore and legends.

“Stiles?” Peter called out hesitantly. He shook his head as he realized the scent from the young man in front of him was all wrong and he said, “Sorry, ignore me, you just reminded me of someone I knew.”

He turned away quickly and he moved to retreat further into the stacks so no one would see him fall apart until he heard a quiet whispered, “Zombiewolf.”

Peter stopped, he was sure he was hallucinating. He heard a quiet, “Mieszko do you know him?”

He turned to see the man he thought was Stiles nod and say, “Keep him here please, I need to go see Sachiko. It would appear she’s been meddling.”

Peter called out, “Wait.” But the man left in a blink.”

Peter moved to walk to Sachiko’s office but the woman in front of him moved to block his path. He asked, “Can you move please?”

She shook her head and motioned for him to go back to the stacks, she said, “Mieszko won’t be long. It’s best if you aren’t there when he talks to Sachiko.”

Peter asked, “Why?”

She just shook her head and motioned him back to the table he was working at as she stood guard near the door.

-x-

“Why did you bring him here,” Stiles demanded.

Sachiko looked up and she said, “Are you aware everyone you knew thinks you died? That biting the Nogitsune killed you?”

Stiles took a step back as he paled. Surprised he asked, “What?”

Sachiko explained, “When they killed the nogitsune he disintegrated into ashes. They buried the ashes next to your mom.”

Stiles frowned as he said, “But I visit Dad a few times a year, they seemed fine. They certainly never seemed to miss me or need me.”

Sachiko admonished, “You visit in the shadows, you’re always hiding my Mieszko. On the surface they may look fine, but they are not, they are not fine at all. Alpha McCall kicked the Hales out of Beacon Hills, he blamed them for your death and refuses to accept Deaton’s role in your possession. Your father hit the bottle, as you say, and the only reason he still has his job is because the hunter, Chris Argent, moved in to keep him sober. Lydia took Danny and the twins to London and she refuses to step foot in Beacon Hills until the Hales return.”

Stiles asked, “Why? She isn’t a fan of the Hales.”

Sachiko said, “The Nemeton is no longer silent and it cries out for the Hales to return as it’s protectors. Alpha McCall refuses to listen and his emissary spends most of his time trying to claim the Nemeton for himself.”

Stiles asked, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Sachiko answered, “You didn't want to hear it then. I have tried several times to talk to you about Beacon Hills but you cut me off and walk away every single time.”

“Fine. How did you know?” Stiles demanded.

She silently handed over a manilla folder. Stiles flicked through glancing through the various reports from her spies in and around Beacon Hills including a very telling report from Satomi Ito reporting that the Yukimura family were also exiled from Beacon Hills by the true Alpha.”

Stiles dropped the folder with a sigh, “Wow, he really got too big for his boots. I told him several times that Beacon Hills was Hale territory even if there wasn’t a Hale alpha. He knows that the Hales were born as protectors of the Nemeton.”

Sachiko threw him a small book he recognized as she challenged, “So what are you going to do about it?”

Stiles shoved the book into his back pocket and he stated, “I need to go.”

Sachiko chuckled, “I will visit once you’re settled Mieszko.”

She watched him storm out the door, a fox on a mission.

Stiles walked to his room, he would have traveled through the shadows but he needed the time to clear his head. As he packed he considered what he would need to do to help the Hales take back Beacon Hills. It was clear Deaton had to die, the cryptic fucker was obviously a darach.

He set his backpack by the door and he took a few deep breaths. If Peter thought he had been dead for the last five years he was going to be pissed.

He shadow traveled to the library and with a silent command, he sent his companion out of the room. He saw Peter tilt his head but refuse to look up when he entered the room.

He walked silently over to the table Peter was working from and he quietly said, “So, apparently I died.”

Peter looked up, eyes wide as he said, “Stiles?” He stood to stand in front of Stiles and he reached out to touch Stiles’ face just to confirm he was real but pulled back at the last second.

Stiles reached up and moved Peter’s hand to his face and he murmured, “I’m real Peter.”

Peter pulled him into a hug and he demanded, “How?”

Stiles sighed, “It’s a long story. Crib notes version are, I figured out the Nogitsune was possessing me, I withdrew giving it temporary control and figured out how to use its own powers against it and split into two bodies. I was able to keep all of his memories and powers without his consciousness if that makes sense. Unfortunately, the kitsune powers were overwhelming me as I was not born to them. From the Nogitsune’s memories, I saw that Sachiko could train me. So I made sure that Chris got hold of the scroll that would lead to the death of the Nogitsune then I came here to train.”

Peter moved so he could see Stiles and he muttered, “So that’s why we couldn’t find you? We tried to go into your head to pull you out but you weren’t there. You took yourself off the board.”

Stiles shook his head, “Yep. Hard to win a game when the opponent disappears. When I split us it was like there were two copies, he got one body for his consciousness and I got the other. Because I did the ritual I was able to control what memories he got from me. I was able to hide most of those relating to the pack and dad so he couldn’t use them against you. How did he die in the end?”

Peter sneered, “Scott bit him, eventually. Allison nearly died, Aiden too.”

Stiles asked, “So who is actually in Scott’s pack if there are no Hales, no Lydia, or the twins?” 

Peter said, “I think maybe Isaac and Malia. Chris does more to keep Beacon Hills safe these days.”

Stiles scrubbed his face when he realized the mistake he had made by only checking on his dad a few times a year. He asked, “How fast can you pack?”

Peter sat up and he answered, “10, maybe 15 minutes and I will be all packed up. We going home?”

Stiles nodded jerkily.

Peter nodded and he said, “Meet you in the lobby in ten. We have to make some stops on the way home.”

Stiles shadowed to his room and he shouldered the backpack he had packed earlier before he shadowed to the lobby.

He saw Peter with a similar backpack and he asked, “Travelling light?”

Peter nodded and he explained, “Most of my things are stored in our apartment in New York.”

Stiles smiled and he asked, “So where to first? Lydia? So London?”

Peter nodded and he said, “How far away is the airport?”

Stiles smirked and he said, “We don’t need one. I just need a place with good shadows to land in where she is living.”

Peter looked at his watch to judge the time with the timezone difference and he said, “Her guest room should be shadowed as it's after sunset there. How will you know how to find it though?”

Stiles flicked out his claws and he said, “This should be familiar to you, right?”

Peter asked, “You have experience with those?”

Stiles smiled, “I have many many memories showing me how to use them effectively. Now turn around and let me in. If we have multiple stops you might as well give me those locations.”

Peter turned and dropped his head to make it easier, he confirmed, “Just the two locations, London and New York.”

Stiles stabbed his claws in and Peter used his experience to guide him to the memories of the two rooms he could use for shadow traveling.

Stiles pulled his claws out and he said, “This will probably feel pretty gross but it’s the quickest way to travel and easier for me. Is there anything I need to know about the house in London?”

Peter smirked and he said, “You know we should probably warn Lydia.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, she won’t believe it unless she sees it. Not after you possessed her for several months.” He moved to a closet off the lobby and he shut them both in, he demanded, “Grab hold.”

Peter pulled Stiles into a hug after making sure they both had their backpacks on and nothing was left behind. 

Stiles pulled on the shadows as he had been trained and they shadowed to the guest room of a very nice townhouse in London. Stiles held Peter when they arrived to steady him as he was looking a bit green. He whispered, “Just breathe, the nausea passes.”

Stiles tilted his head when he could hear growling from three wolves on the other side of the door. Peter stood and he dropped his backpack as he approached the door. He said, “Let me go first.”

Stiles let his backpack fall to the bed and he sat down to wait.

Peter cracked the door open and he slid out so no one could see Stiles behind him. Lydia demanded, “What the hell Peter?”

Jackson lisped through his fangs, “It’s not just Peter. There is someone else in there.”

Peter nodded, “I found an old friend in Japan. He wants to take us home.”

Lydia shook her head as she said shakily, “I can’t go back, I can’t.”

Peter said quietly, “He plans to help us reclaim the territory.”

Jackson let the beta shift drop as he scoffed, “How. You and Derek couldn’t do it, how do you expect this guy to do it.”

Peter turned around and he opened the door and said, “Stiles?”

Stiles stood and he walked through the door to stand beside Peter. He waved shyly and he said, “Umm hi.” 

He looked around the living room he had entered and he saw Lydia and Jackson standing in front of him, further back in the room were the alpha twins with Danny bracketed behind them as he worked on his laptop with his headphones in. Stiles figured he was lost in his coding as he hadn’t noticed any of the commotion around him.

Lydia moved backward as she said, “No, you died, I watched you die. You crumbled to ashes.”

Stiles shook his head and he said, “No, that was a copy with the Nogitsune’s consciousness. When I saw you all had the scroll I left to get control of my new abilities before they killed me. I had no idea you all thought I had died. My trainer pretty much accused me of being willfully ignorant.”

Lydia demanded, “How do we know this isn’t another trick?”

Peter cleared his throat and he said, “Derek will know. He kept telling us all that the Nogitsune wasn’t Stiles but none of us would listen since it was wearing his face.”

Stiles shook his head, “I smell different now. Becoming a kitsune has changed me a lot.”

Aiden asked, “Do you have a beta shift now?”

Stiles smiled and he changed to his beta shift. Eyes glowing a swirling silver and his chrome fangs dropping. He had practice speaking in his beta shift so he said, “I also have an alpha shift. Most kitsune with more than six tails become alphas by virtue of experience.”

The wolves all used their shifted eyes to check out Stiles’ inky black aura and they could see nine tails flared out behind him.

Peter breathed, “Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nogitsune only had eight tails.”

Stiles smiled, “Splitting us gave me my ninth. Well more accurately, splitting us without killing both of us in the attempt gave me my ninth.”

Peter said, “Look I want to get us to Derek, he will know for sure. Pack a bag we can come back for the rest later.”

Stiles moved to sit by Danny at the table and he nudged him with his shoulder. Danny looked up in surprise that someone was nudging him and he knocked his headphones off as he said, “What the he… Stiles?”

Stiles nodded and he pulled Danny into a side hug as he asked, “You ready to go home?”

Danny turned to Lydia as he asked, “Lyds?”

Lydia snarked, “He’s apparently going to help Derek and Peter claim the territory back. Go pack all your gear we leave as soon as I am packed.”

Stiles moved back to the guest room and he said, “I will need to do this in three trips as there are so many of you. Peter, I will take you and whoever packs the fastest. When you get there you need to put the coffee on.”

Jackson was still packed from a business trip he had recently been on so he walked into the room with his suitcase and he said, “How are we traveling?”

Peter grimaced as he replied, “Shadow travel, it’s gross and if you throw up on my floor I may kill you so hold it in.”

Stiles chuckled and he held out his hands for the pair of them and he said, “Don’t let go,” as he pulled the shadows to him and traveled to Peter’s room in the apartment he shared with Derek in New York. He quickly dropped their hands and traveled back to London to wait for the next pair to be ready.

Peter walked out of his room and he saw a very confused Derek on the sofa who asked, “Peter? When did you get home?”

Peter smiled and he said, “Just now. It’s a long story.” He realized Jackson wasn’t behind him and he yelled, “Jackson I was serious, if you throw up in my room I will kill you.”

Jackson stumbled out of the room and he collapsed onto the sofa beside Derek looking green.

Derek asked, “What the hell, Peter? When did Jackson get here?”

Peter walked to the kitchen and he started to prepare a French press with his strongest coffee blend. He turned back to Derek and he said, “Patience nephew, all shall become clear soon. You might want to clear the other sofa off.” It was currently covered in Derek’s study notes from his master's thesis research.

Derek started to pick up his notes trying to keep a logical order to things as Peter walked back to his bedroom and he escorted a very green looking Ethan and Danny to the sofa Jackson was sitting on.

Peter chuckled to himself as he walked back into the kitchen and he started to hunt through the cabinets looking for the ginger tea he knew Derek had. He commented, “It isn’t so bad the second time around.”

Jackson groaned, “Can’t we just fly the rest of the trip home?”

Derek walked out of his office and he asked, “Home? Peter, what’s going on?”

He stopped when he heard more voices as the door to Peter’s room opened. He asked, “Stiles?”

Aiden escorted Lydia out of Peter’s room and Derek moved to enter the room as he could sense Stiles but couldn’t see him.

Derek quietly shut the door behind him knowing it would activate Peter’s warding that stopped all sound and scent from leaving the room. He saw the figure dropping a bag on Peter’s bed and he asked, “Stiles?”

Stiles turned and he said quietly, “Hey Sourwolf.” 

Derek moved across the room at supernatural speed and he wrapped Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles returned the hug and he murmured in Derek’s ear, “Sorry Derek, I didn’t know.”

Derek murmured, “I knew you weren’t dead but no one would believe me. I couldn’t tell them how I knew, not without talking to you first.”

Stiles pulled back so he could see Derek’s face and he asked, “How did you know?”

Derek blushed and he said, “You’re my mate. I saw the mate mark after that night in the pool but you were too young for me to say anything I was waiting until you were older, also I would feel it if you died. It’s how I can tell you are you and that you aren’t the Nogitsune.”

Stiles sighed in relief, “Thank god.” He pulled down Derek’s shirt so he could see more of the mate mark that was poking out, “I can see my mate mark on you. I like it.”

Derek leaned forward and gently kissed Stiles but before they could take it further Peter opened the door and he cleared his throat. When they both turned to look at him he gestured for them to leave the room as he grumbled, “Not in my bloody room.”

They all trooped out to the living room and Lydia demanded, “Do we get to know what’s going on now?”

Stiles and Derek took a seat together on the love seat and Stiles asked, “What do you want to know?”

Lydia said, “How are you alive?”

“I used the knowledge of the Nogitsune against him and I was able to split us apart,” Stiles explained.

Lydia asked, “When?”

Stiles sighed and he explained, “After the Halloween rave in the loft I realized I was the one who left the message for Barrow in the chemistry classroom. It was in my writing. I retreated into our mind and worked on how to free myself from the possession.”

Peter explained, “That’s why when we went into his mind to free him we couldn’t find him.”

Danny asked quietly, “Why did you leave?”

Stiles explained, “When we split I still had the kitsune abilities and they were starting to overwhelm me. I left to get training from a kitsune older than the Nogitsune in Japan. I checked on Beacon Hills a few times over the years and everything seemed fine so I never went home. I didn’t know that I had been declared dead.”

Lydia demanded, “How could everything seem fine, everything was so beyond not fine.”

Stiles shrugged, “My trainer basically accused me of willful ignorance, I think it was mostly me being butt hurt that the only person who believed that the Nogitsune wasn’t me was Derek who I thought hated me.”

Peter asked, “Didn’t you notice your doppelgänger had vanished when you checked in on Beacon Hills?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nope. The visits were quick and always from the shadows, I checked on dad at the station and he seemed fine, then a quick visit to Scott who had his pack. I didn’t want to see everyone acting all fine around him.”

Aiden, wanting to defuse the tense discussion, asked, “What powers do you have?”

Stiles started counting off on his hands as he explained, “I am an alpha in my own right, I have the same strength and enhanced senses as a wolf, I have slightly better reflexes than a wolf. I can shadow travel and I am working on illusions. I also kept my spark which is partly why I felt overwhelmed as the kitsune learned to coexist with my magic. My spark means I can do rituals and magic but I still need to find someone to train me properly. Sachiko has given me some contact details for sparks she trusts.”

Derek asked, “So what’s the plan? Me and Peter are banished from Beacon Hills.”

Stiles frowned and he said, “Scott doesn’t have the right or ability to banish you, he may be an alpha but the Nemeton hasn't accepted him as the territory alpha. It won’t because he isn't a Hale.”

Stiles pulled the book he got from Sachiko out of his pocket and he opened it to a page he was familiar with. He passed the book to Peter and he said, “We should be able to use that ritual to claim the territory, a few pages further will help us calm the Nemeton and stop it from acting as a Beacon.”

Peter read through the two rituals then he passed the book to Lydia who was impatiently holding her hand out. He asked, “If we do the first one with just the three of us will it work? The Nemeton is why Lydia left Beacon Hills. It was calling out for help as it is dying without Hales there to anchor it. As a banshee, Lydia can hear it more than others.”

Stiles asked, “Won't it be calling to Scott. Oh wait, he’s deaf dumb and blind if it’s not something he’s currently sticking his dick in.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow and Danny snarked, “Wow, it’s weird hearing you snark about Scott.”

Stiles shrugged, “If I could change one thing it would be his getting the bite. It turned him into a raging douchecanoe who only cared about his latest fuck. It didn’t escape my notice that neither Kira or Allison live in Beacon Hills.”

Lydia snorted as she studied the ritual book. She said, “Allison is in France teaching the Argents how to follow her new code. She is also working to get a supernatural task force set up in various government agencies to police both supernaturals and the hunters that hunt them.”

Derek said, “Kira is with the skinwalkers trying to get her kitsune powers under control. They started to overwhelm her after the Nogitsune was defeated.”

“Who was the dumbfuck that suggested that?” Stiles demanded.

Derek frowned and he asked, “Why is that bad?”

Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself as he explained, “Skinwalkers aren’t kitsune, they can help with some of her abilities that they share since she is a thunder kitsune but they won't be able to help with her base kitsune nature which is the overwhelming part. She needs training from a kitsune.”

Derek asked, “Can you train her?”

Stiles wiggled his hand in a so-so motion, “Some of it sure. Sachiko would be better. Sachiko is a lot older than even Noshiko and is experienced in training kitsune. I don’t know why Noshiko didn't do it.”

Lydia snorted, “After the mess she made of the Nogitsune Kira no longer trusts her. Barely speaks to her from what I have heard. We should find her, she would be good to have at this second ritual. We still consider her pack even if none of us have an alpha.”

Ethan looked at Stiles as he said quietly, “We do now.”

Stiles looked at him with a confused look on his face and he asked, “Me?”

Ethan and the others all nodded.

Stiles said, “No, what? You can’t want me, I left. I left you all behind.”

Peter said, “As soon as you knew what had happened your first instinct was to return home with your pack to fix the mess.”

Stiles looked a little lost as he said, “But… I don’t get it.”

Derek cupped Stiles' cheek and he said, “We trust you, Alpha.”

Stiles looked around and he asked, “All of you?”

“Yes Stiles, all of us,” Lydia stated as everyone else nodded.

Stiles nodded decisively. He suggested, “Right, I should take Derek and Peter to the Nemeton first to claim it before I bring you guys across. Derek, did you want to go pack?”

Derek moved to pack some clothes for a few days plus his research for his thesis. It was a project he could complete from anywhere as long as he had internet access. He walked out with his bags and he asked, “Do you want to use the loft? It should still be empty. I have had a crew slowly fixing up the building around their other projects, there are enough finished apartments now for everyone.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, “I want to see dad once we have claimed the Nemeton.”

Peter commented, “I can text Argent to get his schedule. Would you prefer to meet him at home or in his office.”

“Office,” Stiles said decisively, “It will be easier for him to do the DNA test to prove my identity. Maybe get Argent to meet us there so he has support from someone he trusts.”

Derek held up his backpack and laptop bags and he said, “I’m ready. Let’s go!”

Stiles turned to the others and he said, “We should be back in a few hours. Maybe get some sleep?”

Lydia smiled and she said, “We will be fine alpha. Take your time.”

Stiles smiled and he walked into Peter’s room as it was the darkest in the apartment. He picked up his backpack and he warned Derek, “This will feel gross. Sorry.”

Peter said, “I have the tea I gave to the others, once you get that first trip done it’s fine.”

Stiles said, “We will do a quick trip to the loft to drop off our bags and so I can ward the building. Then I will shadow us to the Nemeton so we can get the claiming ritual done.”

Derek asked, “Did you want to do the mating bite before the claiming ritual?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, as much as I would love to I need you two to be higher ranked than myself as far as the Nemeton is concerned. I need it to accept my claim as your alpha rather than as family. Does that make sense?”

Peter nodded, “The claim needs to be with blood-related Hales rather than a mated Hale. If you two are mated it will make you the highest-ranked Hale which could disrupt the ritual.”

Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at Peter, “That, yes!” He moved to Derek and he cupped his cheek as he kissed him. He said, “Thanks for the offer and I will take you up on it once things calm down a bit. I promise.”

He made sure everyone had everything and he asked, “Bathroom at the loft is still sealed?”

Derek nodded and both he and Peter grabbed hold of Stiles as he pulled the shadows toward him propelling them to the bathroom in the loft. It was a bit of a squeeze with three large males and their bags. Stiles looked at Derek suspiciously and he said, “You have shadow traveled before?”

Derek grinned and he explained, “Kira learned how to do it from the skinwalkers. It tires her out a bit but she can do it.”

Stiles grinned, “That makes things easier.” He passed his bags to Derek and he said, “I am going to set up the wards, I should be about 20 minutes. Is there anyone we need to include or exclude aside from blocking Scott and Deaton?”

Peter asked, “Can you allow Malia and Isaac?”

Stiles nodded, he suggested, “How about I set up basic intent wards to start with and an exclusion ward for Scott and Deaton.”

Derek spoke up, “And Melissa, she has definitely drunk the Scotty Kool-Aid.”

Peter snorted, “No she hasn’t, she’s just pissed Noah is with Chris.”

Stiles sighed, “My mother was an exception to the rule. Dad is bisexual, sort of. He prefers men but he can be attracted to woman if they are his type, and she is really not his type. Right, let me go do the warding. Peter, can you make me some coffee, I will need it.”

He left the loft and spent time in the lobby of the building carving runes that would affect the entire building. He also set up a magical barrier like mountain ash that worked to exclude specific people and intent to protect the pack. He was swaying a bit as he made his way back to the loft.

Peter was ready with two mugs of coffee as he returned to the loft, Stiles downed the first mug and he held his hand out for the second one Peter seemed to know instinctively that he would need. He drank that one a bit slower as he asked, “Are you guys ready to do the claiming?”

Peter nodded and he confirmed, “We have been through the ritual, it's fairly easy, we just need to bleed on the Nemeton and confirm we are still loyal to the Nemeton.”

Stiles said, “Good, I am going to take us close to the Nemeton just so I can check that the area is free from harmful magic before I jump us to the Nemeton itself.”

Peter suggested, “The old Hale house should be close enough to the Nemeton to detect any harmful magic but far enough away from town to avoid detection. Maybe jump there first? Safer than jumping somewhere unknown.”

Stiles nodded and he held his hands out for the men to hold as he pulled on the shadows once again to take them to the hallway of the Hale house.

Stiles staggered a bit as they landed and Derek and Peter moved to support him. Derek asked, “Stiles?”

“Wards,” Stiles gasped, “Dark as fuck wards. If Deaton wasn’t a darach before the Nogitsune he fucking is now. I am going to tear these down and replace them with my own. I do wonder if that’s why the Nemeton has been crying out for help.”

Peter shuddered as he said, “It’s entirely probable. We will stand guard while you rip the wards down. Will there be any backlash?”

Stiles smirked as he said, “Not for me…” He moved and sat down in the middle of what was the living room.

Derek and Peter both grinned as they took up positions on either side of Stiles keeping their hearing alert for anything approaching.

They both shuddered over the next half an hour as they felt the magic around them ebb and flow as Stiles forcibly removed the dark wards Deaton had added to the preserve and then as he added his own wards similar to what was added at the loft.

Stiles looked up at Peter who seemed the most connected to the Nemeton and he asked, “How does she feel now?”

Peter smiled softly, “Happy, she knows we are coming and she’s excited.”

Derek reached out a hand to help Stiles up off the floor and he said, “Let’s go claim us a Nemeton.”

The claiming itself was rather anticlimactic in the end. Once Peter and then Derek had reasserted their loyalty and protection to the Nemeton they offered Stiles as their alpha and they watched proudly as Stiles promised his love, loyalty, and protection to the Nemeton and the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills.

Stiles stood from where he was sitting on the stump and he asked, “Is dad at work?”

Peter nodded, “Argent confirmed Noah’s working a double and he will head there when I give the word. I just said I needed to talk to them both.”

Stiles asked, “Is there a car at the loft?”

Derek nodded, “I left the Camaro there when I moved to New York.”

Stiles said, “Cool, that gives Chris time to get to the station. Can you text him now and then we will head to the station.”

Derek suggested, “Why don’t you grab the others from New York, give Chris time to drive across town. The loft is closer to the station. It will give them time to settle in while we meet your dad.”

Stiles held his hands out and they grabbed hold as Stiles shadowed them back to the loft.

Derek moved to a board he had set up with keys for the many apartments hanging from it as he watched Stiles disappear into the shadows.

Derek asked, “He doesn’t actually need darkness to shadow travel does he?”

Peter shook his head, “No, he will be able to pull the shadows to him and he will be able to use them with his illusions to hide in plain sight too.”

Derek asked, “Is that why Kira always seemed so tired after she shadow travels?”

Peter nodded, “It’s not an innate ability for her so she has to push herself to do it. Traveling with someone else over a long distance would knock her out for a few hours.”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, she transported me from Beacon Hills to New York after Scott told us to go. She was out cold for almost a day. She said it was worth it though.”

Derek flicked a set of keys to Peter as he said, “For the first pair that just arrived. We have enough apartments spare that they don't need to share if they don’t want to.”

Jackson walked out of the bathroom and he snagged the keys from Peter and he said, “Me and Ethan will share, Aiden and Lydia will share, Danny will take his own, and Kira may need her own if she decides to stay, she is thinking on the offer Stiles made to train her.”

Derek frowned, “Kira is in New York?”

Jackson laughed, “You texted her to tell her you had a kitsune who might be able to train her, so she dropped everything and shadowed to your apartment straight away.”

Derek smiled, “Cool, Stiles will be a better trainer for her I think. If there are gaps Stiles trainer will be coming to Beacon Hills once he is settled.”

Derek threw the next set of keys to Aiden as he came out of the bathroom with Lydia and he said, “You’re all on the first floor. Danny and Kira will be on the second floor and Peter and the library will be on the fourth floor. Take your time to get organized and figure out what you will need for your apartments. We are going to see the sheriff as soon as Stiles is done transporting everyone.”

Lydia grabbed their keys off Aiden, as she was about to walk out the door she said, “Stiles asked if you could find him a black hoodie please.”

Derek handed Peter the last few sets of keys including the set for Peter’s apartment and the new library. He asked, “Send him to my room when he is done.”

Peter nodded as he pocketed his keys, “Pass me the car keys and I will get the Camaro out of the garage once Danny and Kira arrive.”

Derek threw him the keys as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom to find Stiles a black hoodie. 

Derek was still digging through his bag when he felt Stiles enter the room behind him. He turned and pinned Stiles to the door.

Stiles smirked and he said, “This feels… nostalgic.”

Derek smiled and he said, “Not quite. There wasn’t a lot of making out back then.”

Stiles smiled as Derek leaned forward to kiss him. They spent a few minutes making out until Peter made his presence known. 

“You two can catch up later.” Peter yelled through the door, “Chris is at the station already.”

Derek passed Stiles the hoodie he found in his bag and Stiles put it on as he walked down the stairs. 

As they arrived at the station Stiles pulled the hood up on the hoodie and he called the shadows to slightly obscure his features so people won’t recognize him.

He entered the station behind Derek and Peter and they found Chris waiting for them at the front desk. Chris waved them all through, he gave Stiles a curious look but said nothing as Stiles followed Derek and Peter into his dad’s office.

Noah stood and shook Peter and Derek’s hands as they entered. Stiles followed them in and he closed the door behind him. Noah asked, “Chris said you needed to speak to me?”

Stiles said, “I did.”

Chris stood and moved beside Noah with his hand at his waist. Stiles chuckled and he said, “No need for a guard dog Chris, I assure you I am quite harmless.” He removed his hoodie as he said, “Isn’t that right Daddio.”

Noah moved back and he said, “No, you died. I buried you.”

Stiles sighed and he opened the door and he called, “Parrish!”

Jordan Parrish frowned and he moved to the sheriff’s office, he asked, “Stiles?”

Stiles nodded, “Did you meet my doppelgänger before he died?”

Parrish nodded, “Yeah, it was weird, you didn’t know me.”

Peter asked, “You were able to block that many memories when you split?”

Stiles nodded, “Most of my memories of Dad too but I wasn’t sure if he would interact with Dad enough for him to notice given the chaos going on at the time.”

Noah said, “Who was your mother?”

Stiles smiled and he said, “Claudia Gajos Stilinski.”

Noah moved forward and he wrapped Stiles into a tight hug as he murmured, “He didn't recognize her in all the photos at home and he wasn't able to hide it properly. I just thought it was another trick.”

Stiles whispered, “Sorry I didn’t come home sooner, I thought everything was fine. I’m sorry I didn’t look harder.” He looked up at Chris and he said, “Thanks for taking care of my dad.”

He frowned when he saw Chris typing on his phone. He asked, “What are you doing?”

Chris held up his phone and he could see Allison was blowing up his phone with questions after Chris sent her a photo of Stiles hugging his dad.

Chris asked, “Are you staying? Are all of you staying?”

Stiles nodded and Peter confirmed, “We have reclaimed the Nemeton and the territory under our alpha. Stiles removed the dark as fuck wards that were around the preserve so there may be some backlash from that.”

Stiles laughed, “Oh sorry, was I not clear? The backlash was magical and would rebound on the caster of the wards.”

Chris snarled, “Deaton!”

Stiles shrugged, “With how violently I removed the wards it’s likely the backlash killed him. Or came close to it. Who is left in Scott’s pack?”

Chris said, “Willingly? Scott. Unwillingly, Isaac, Liam, Malia, Mason, Corey, and Theo.”

Peter asked, “Why don’t they leave and find a new alpha.”

Chris said, “Deaton bound them to Scott to force them to stay.”

Stiles stood and he held his hand out to Peter as he said, “Come on my lethal left hand. We have work to do.”

“Want us to meet you at the loft?” Derek called out as they were about to leave the office.

Stiles stopped and he asked, “Yeah, take Parrish with you if you can. Chris, is Allison heading here?”

“She has a go-bag, she was just waiting for the word. She will be on the first flight out.” Chris confirmed.

Stiles glanced at Peter who nodded he asked Chris, “Can you picture where she is right now in your head?”

Chris nodded and he watched as Stiles flicked out his claws. Chris knowing what Stiles was planning dropped his head forward to give Stiles easier access to the back of his neck. Stiles murmured, “Picture it very clearly please.”

When he had the mental picture he withdrew his claws and he said to Peter, “Can you dress the wounds on his neck, I will be back in a few minutes.”

Noah made a sound of surprise as he watched his son fade out of the room. He demanded, “What the hell is going on?”

Derek explained, “When he realized he was possessed he split himself from the Nogitsune. In doing so he kept the kitsune abilities the Nogitsune had. He is similar to a wolf but he has extra abilities from the void like shadow travel.”

Stiles suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with a very green looking Allison beside him. Peter threw Derek a couple of the ginger tea bags as he followed Stiles out of the room. He trusted Derek to catch the three of them up on what Stiles had told them all earlier.

Stiles grabbed Peter once they had left the office and shadowed them to the examination room at Deaton’s animal clinic. When they arrived Stiles let the shadows surround them as he reached out with his senses. 

Stiles slowly let the shadows cling to them as he said, “There is no one alive here.”

Peter walked around the edge of the examination table and he found Deaton’s body on the floor. It looked like he had been leaving the clinic when the backlash hit.

Stiles crouched down in front of him and he said, “Damn, he looks almost peaceful. Do you think his death would have cut the binding he had on the pack members?”

Peter suggested, “I can text Malia and ask, or even better I can invite her to the loft.”

Stiles nodded, “Do it. Do we want to reclaim any of the Hale books while we are here?”

Peter smirked and he led the way into Deaton’s office, he commented, “He only had a few but it would be good to get them back. Especially since I now have a proper library.”

Stiles waited for Peter to remove the books before he conjured replacements that looked like typical animal anatomy books that a vet clinic would stock.

Stiles grabbed Peter and he shadowed them to the loft.

They walked into the living room and they found Malia and the rest of Scott’s pack waiting for them with the rebuilt Hale Pack.

Stiles commented, “Huh, we must have taken longer to grab those books than I thought.”

Peter asked, “Are you all still bound to Scott?”

Liam shook his head and he said, “It broke a few hours ago. That’s why we were all together, we were trying to figure out how and plan what to do next.”

Stiles asked Chris, “Do you trust them?”

Chris nodded and he confirmed, “Yep, now I do. Theo was a bit off the rails but mating with Liam seems to have calmed him down.”

Stiles stood and he let his beta shift take over and he said, “You are all welcome to join the rebuilt Hale Pack, the rightful pack of Beacon Hills.”

Malia demanded, “What will happen to Scott?”

Stiles asked, “You are the ones who were here. What do you think should happen?”

Malia snarled, “He needs to die. He doesn’t deserve to be a wolf let alone an alpha.”

“I am surprised you didn't kill him already Malia,” Peter commented dryly.

Malia growled, “I couldn’t, that was part of the binding Deaton forced on us. None of us could kill him.”

Stiles asked, “Isn't that gone now?”

Malia smirked, she looked so much like Peter in that moment, “I call dibs.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow to the other ex-McCall betas and he asked, “Any objections?”

He was surprised when they didn't just agree but they all flicked their claws out in a silent offer to help.

“Someone needs to text him to invite him to meet the new territory alpha at the Nemeton,” Stiles suggested.

Isaac said quietly, “I can. I have managed to hide my disgust over the years.”

Stiles nodded and he suggested, “Let us all go to the Nemeton, by car if we have enough. There are too many for me to transport through the shadows.”

The pack was 18 strong as they all made their way to the Nemeton. When they were close Isaac sent off a quick text to Scott inviting him to meet the new territory alpha at the Nemeton. Stiles arranged all the pack members around the edge of the clearing behind the Nemeton and he cloaked them all in the shadows so they were completely hidden. He then took a seat on the Nemeton beside Derek to wait.

After ten minutes of small talk, they could hear Scott coming closer with the subtlety of an elephant.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he said, “Well, that must be Alpha McCall.”

Derek looked over the wolf in front of them and he said, “I think you mean Beta McCall. I didn’t expect that.”

Scott ignored Stiles sitting beside Derek and he snarled, “You did this, Derek. Fix it. Fix it now!”

“How Scott. How exactly did I affect your alpha status? Even if I did do it I wouldn’t fix it. I wouldn’t make an asshole like you an alpha again. Not after what you put your betas through for the last five years.” Derek growled. He was done with Scott and the canyon sized conclusions he constantly jumped to.

Stiles whistled and six of the shadows detached from the trees and moved in behind Scott. He said with an air of faux disappointment, “Ya know, I would have been happy for you to leave the territory after I heard that you banished the rightful territory holders without cause. But then I found out that you bound your betas to you so they couldn’t leave you or kill you. That’s dark as fuck Scotty Boy. So I have decided that your punishment will be up to them with the rest of the rebuilt Hale Pack as witnesses.”

As soon as he removed the shadows from the former McCall pack betas they pounced and they tore into Scott killing him quickly and ruthlessly. Even Mason and Isaac who were the softer members of the pack added their own brand of punishment to their former alpha.

Stiles whistled again once he was sure Scott was dead and he allowed his shadows to absorb the remains of his former best friend as he transported it to a handy volcano as he had been trained to do.

He removed the shadows from the rest of the pack and he asked, “Feel better?”

Malia bounded over and she hugged Peter as she whispered, “I missed you. Scott wouldn’t let me contact you after that first year.”

Stiles stretched as he said, “We will do the ritual to calm the Nemeton in a few days once the pack bonds are settled. For right now I need a damn long sleep with my mate by my side.”

They all headed back to the loft for a puppy pile with everyone catching up on what they had missed over the last five years. Stiles could already feel the Nemeton radiating happiness at having a stable Hale Pack in her territory again. 


End file.
